I Like You
by BrokenBlackCat
Summary: Tsuna can't ever say "I love you" to the one he likes and seriously, they can't be together... Or can they?


Tsuna has always watched from afar. That's how he is and it will never change.

Even if he wants nothing more than to convey his emotions, to say "I like you" to him, what good will it bring?

The other is merely his tutor, his mentor, someone far away from his reach.

A sun that shines brightly and never leaves the sky yet also never touches the sky.

The man is also someone older and the same gender as him.

The whole thing just screams wrong.

...but in the end, Tsuna wonders why his heart thinks it's right?

**.oxo.**

What is the rightness in this world?

A brunet has once thought and can't bring any answer for it. Contrary to belief, Tsuna isn't as stupid and naive as people think of him.

No one in the world will be like that. Especially, no one that has been dropped to the world of mafia will stay like that.

The young Vongola understands his little crush for Kyoko is as strong as he thinks it is when he is younger. Yes, in the beginning, he might have really love the other but he changes as time passes.

And he understands about the feelings he has more than ever.

That is also the reason why he knows that the feeling he has for his tutor is not normal.

Always thinking of him, always wondering if the other will leave him and missing him.

Tsuna smiles slightly.

It's kind of ironic. The person he wants nothing to be with at first is the person who now keeps his heart beating as fast as it can and let him have emotions unknown to himself.

The gods must really have a sick humor for him.

If he only falls for any of his friends or guardians, it might even work. But surely, that isn't the case.

The boy can't help who he falls and the person he just has to fall is Reborn.

And worse, the guy just has to find out.

The gods really have a sick humor.

**.oxo.**

"Do you like me?" Reborn asks seriously when he and his student are alone in the house.

He wants to make sure that the other doesn't have any distractions and no feelings will stop his training.

Tsuna smiles brightly.

And the hitman clenches his hands.

Even his own emotions. He can't let them distract this training.

"If I like you, what business is it to you?" his student answers all too knowing in a mere whisper and the tutor wants nothing more than to answer back the feelings he keeps.

"You know it's wrong, right?"

But he can't.

He is just a tutor, a mentor. If he grows more than that, then he'll tie himself to something that might even be gone in a second.

A sky so free and unbinding, going anywhere it wants.

"That's why I won't act on it."

Reborn says nothing and leaves the other alone.

In the end, he smirks in the humorless situation he's in.

"Took the words out of my mouth."

**.oxo.**

_Call them coward or whatever you want._

_They can't be together and that's that._

_...But you know what?_

_The ring of fate is a mysterious thing._

**.oxo.**

"Kyaaa!" a small brunette scratches his head in pain. "I-itai..."

"You should really watch where you're going," a raven haired says as a matter of fact.

The small male blushes in embarrassment and stands on his own, blushing as he does. "I-I'm s-sorry!" he says quickly, stuttering the words. "I-I-I w-was i-in a h-hurry and... I'm sorry!"

"Whatever." the taller guy says boredly, walking away.

Tsuna frowns. "What a rude guy," he says before looking at his watch. "Gee! I'm late!"

He then runs to his classroom and sits on his chair, ignoring anyone else that tries to mock him.

"Class, we have a new student," the teacher says and with no choice, the brunette looks at the so called new student.

And double takes as it is the person he has bump into before.

"My name's Reborn." the tall guy says and brings out a green gun with a smirk. "Mess with me, and you'll see death."

Everyone grows quiet, even the teacher who can't say if the gun's real or not.

"Is that real?" one brave student asks and barely escapes a bullet straight at him.

Reborn smirks wider.

"Who else wants to find out?"

Tsuna stares in disbelief and groans heavily.

'Great. Now, there's a mad—'

A bullet is aimed at him and he barely dodges it. The brunette looks at the new student.

"I'm no madman."

Tsuna can just feel his heart beating so fast.

'Seriously?!'

* * *

_Black-chan: Sorry... But I'm in a bad mode since this manga I read has a new chapter that just killed a part of me! The couple still haven't kiss yet DX_


End file.
